pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tag Team Trouble
This is the eighth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are walking along Route 3, looking for trainers to fight, while Bulbasaur rests on Zach's shoulders. Kevin: How about that guy? Zach: No, he doesn't have any Pokeballs... Kevin: OH, WHAT ABOUT HIM? Zach: That's the same guy... Kevin: Oh. Hey, what about those two? Zach: Hm... they have Pokeballs. Let's fight 'em. As Zach and Kevin approach, Zach seems to recognize them. Zach: No way... Mark!? Anne?! Mark: Yo, Zach, come over here! Anne: Hey Zach! Who's your friend? Kevin: My name is Kevin! I'm his new partner! Anne: Nice to meet you. I'm Anne, and this is my friend Mark. We're friends of Zach. Kevin: Cool! Mark: Hey, how about we have a tag team battle? Zach: Sounds good to me, but how do we figure out who we battle with? Kevin: How about we draw straws, and whoever gets the shortest two straws battles together? Anne: I like that idea. Mark: Seems okay. Zach: Cool! Kevin brings out several straws, and everybody grabs one. Kevin: I got the shortest! Zach: I got the longest! Anne: I got the next to longest... Mark: I got the next to shortest. Looks like I'm teamed with Kevin, and Zach is teamed with Anne. Zach: O-okay. Let's battle well! Anne: Sure. Kevin: LET'S DO THIS! Mark: Oh yeah. They get into pairs, and walk to opposite sides of a small area. Anne: Go, Squirtle! Mark: Go, Charmander! Kevin: Go, Pidgey! Zach: Go, Mankey! All of them send out their Pokemon, and get prepared to fight. Mark: Use Ember! Kevin: Use Gust! Charmander uses Ember, but the Gust attack puts out the flames. Mark: What the heck dude?! You cancelled my attack out! Kevin: S-sorry! I've never been in a tag battle before! I'm new to being a trainer! Zach: Mankey, use Karate Chop on Charmander! Anne: Use Water Gun on Pidgey! Mankey attacks Charmander with a powerful Karate Chop, and the Water Gun hits Pidgey directly. Mark: No! Kevin, help me out here! Charmander, Ember on Mankey! Kevin: Uh.. uh.. Sand Attack! Pidgey uses Sand Attack, which blinds both Squirtle and Mankey, and then Charmander's Ember attack hits Mankey. Zach: Mankey! Anne: Squirtle, use Water Sport and wash the sand out of your eyes! Squirtle shoots a soft spray of water in the air, and it washes out the sand from Mankey's and Squirtle's eyes. Zach: Now, Mankey, Karate Chop on Pidgey! Anne: Use Water Gun on Charmander! Mankey KOs Pidgey, and Squirtle KOs Charmander. Zach: Great job Anne! Anne: Thanks, you did really good too cu- er, Zach! Mark: Aw man, we lost! Kevin: That was fun! Everybody shakes hands, and then Zach realizes he meant to ask something earlier. Zach: Hey, shouldn't you guys be further? You left several days ahead of me. Mark: Well, in Mt. Moon, some kind of weird thing crash landed there, and they're not letting anybody in. Kevin and Zach look shocked. Kevin: That's crazy! Anne: It's true, we saw it. Zach: Wow... I wonder what it is. Mark: I don't know, but it looked like a meteor! Zach: Well... I say we go investigate! Anne: But... they won't let anyone in... Zach: Well then, let's sneak in there! Mark: I don't know... we could probably get arrested. Kevin: I... uh... kind of don't wanna get arrested. Zach sighs inwardly. Zach: Fine... but how long do we have to wait? Mark: Several days, maybe weeks! Anne: Yeah, it's so annoying! Zach groans out loud. Zach: Great... that's just WONDERFUL! Kevin: Yeah, well, it's better than getting arrested, er, right? Zach: Yeah, I guess. Let's go to the Pok- Suddenly a huge explosion rocks the plain, and they see a bunch of equipment up at the cave exploding. Zach: We gotta go help! Zach dashes off, leaving everybody else there in shock. Suddenly, three people come out of nowhere, and corner them. Zach looks back. Zach: GUYS! Mark: You go on, we'll handle these fools! Kevin: Y-yeah! Anne: Go, Zach, hurry! Zach notices the symbol on the strange peoples' shirts. Zach: TEAM ROCKET! Zach keeps on running, and sees someone who looks like part of Team Rocket, but a different outfit. Zach: Who- ???: I am Lt. Blite, on of the leaders of the New Team Rocket. Zach: B-Blite? Lt. Blite: Oh yes, I believe we've met Zach. Now, go, Weezing! Category:Episodes